Kirathra
by Lainn-sama
Summary: The story of a captured worgen, and her realization that the Horde might not be as bad as everyone says they are. Rated M for various sex-related scenes


**Chapter One: Captured!**

A reddish-brown furred worgen raced through Durotar, rushing for the Barrens. 4 green-skinned brutes chased after her, two holding nets, the other two with large saronite clubs. "Light be damned, I hate orcs so much…" She cursed, still running. The river was just up ahead; from there she would be in the Northern Barrens, then to Ashenvale and safety! She took a running dive and plunged into the warm waters of the river, quickly swimming to the other side. The green-skins were slowed down at the river due to their full-plate armor, but as soon as they clambered out they went into a maddened sprint. They were gaining, and fast. She looked over her shoulder and saw that they were only a few yards behind her, soon they would catch up. The worgen through threw 2 knives behind her wildly, and was rewarded with a grunt as one hit an orc. She leapt over a fallen tree, and stumbled upon her landing. She could see the forest from here! She was almost there!

In her desperateness, she sped up just enough to narrowly be missed by a thrown net. She was almost at the border into the forest. She ran straight through the Mor'shan Rampart, causing a few more orcs and tauren to join the chase. A horn sounded, and she cursed under her breath, moving a strand of fur out of her eyes. She was almost to the gate when it slammed shut. "Fuck!" She grunted, leaping onto the gate and attempting to climb it. Right as she reached the top, an arrow pinned her hand to the top of the wooden doors. She screamed and squirmed desperately as poison seeped into her blood. The last thing she saw was a green hand reaching up and ripping the arrow from her hand, and then she fell, and was unconscious before she hit the ground.

She woke up to find herself striped of all gear down to a set of black undergarments. Her hands and feet were bound and there was a muzzle slipped over her snout. Within a moment, she realized that she was being drug rather roughly by the legs around Orgrimmar. _Damn it_, she thought, _I knew that group was terrible. _Reflecting back she realized that the raid she had led had consisted of far too many mages and warlocks, and almost everyone was in terrible gear. It was no wonder the raid had failed. She swiveled her head and found that there were thousands of members of the Horde surrounding her, most of them males, and chanting Lok'tar.

She looked to see who was dragging her and found it to be a rather large tauren dressed in full plate with a gargantuan sword sheathed on his back. He looked back at her and grunted, then said in rough and heavily accented common, "You wake. Good. Garrosh wish to see you. Trial." He swung her up with one hand and slammed her over his shoulder, breaking into a sprint.

Soon they had reached the Ring of Trials inside the Valley of Honor. There she was bound to a large iron pull, standing with her arms stretched above her head. Her muzzle was taken off and she looked up and found herself surrounded by what seemed to be high ranking denizens of the Horde.

"Good Evening, great members of the glorious Horde," Garrosh Hellscream said, clearing his throat, "Here, we gather to judge the fate of this worgen whore. Worgen, speak your name!" She snapped her head up and snarled at him. "You DARE defy me? Galronia!" Garrosh barked out.

A young female tauren walked out, holding a small, white hot sigil in the shape of the horde symbol. The worgen's eyes widened in horror as the tauren advanced on her. The tauren pressed the sigil into the worgen and she screamed as the sounds of searing flesh and the smell of burning fur filled the room. After what seemed like eons, the tauren removed the sigil, and the worgen dropped her head, panting. "Ki-Kirathra…"

"That's better, Kirathra," Garrosh smiled, "Now then, we're here to decide your fate, Kirathra, Slave or death?"

"I would die before I served you, scum." Kirathra panted.

"Not your choice," He laughed, "It's the choice of these Horde members who are in attendance" Immediately mixed shouts of "DEATH!" and "SLAVE!" rung out, and Kirathra cringed, realizing that there were far more for slave than death.


End file.
